


Not a Bad Thing

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Trains, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is so doomed when the hot guy in front of him takes off his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this AU idea: “Wow um when I told you your shirt was inside out I didn’t expect you to take it off and fix it right here in front of me excuse me while I pass out because of your hotness.”
> 
> I took the idea and ran with it. Also, I just finished my last ‘official’ piece of college work and this is – apparently – how I celebrate. Don’t judge, just love. (Don’t worry about ‘Comfort of Love’. I am working on it.)

It was a hot day, made hotter by the fact that Poe had to get the train to work. It was stifling in the carriage and he hadn’t been able to get a seat so he was stuck standing up for ten stops. He thought that this day couldn’t get any worse, but he was about to be proved wrong.

A man got on at the next stop – Poe had four more stops before he had to get off – and the only space available was directly in front of Poe. He gulped as the man stood in the space, almost plastered against Poe’s front. It didn’t help that the guy was hot as fuck, the type of guy Poe would probably pick up in a club without a second thought. He was grateful that the guy was facing away from him as he checked the guy out, his eyes trailing heatedly down the back of the guy’s shirt, which was tight around the guy’s (undoubtedly) fit body, and dipping down to fully appreciate the firm backside and strong legs almost bursting out of the trousers. He bit his lip involuntarily and then squinted at the shirt the guy was wearing. He could see the label. The guy’s shirt was inside out. Should Poe tell him?

Poe tapped the guy on the shoulder, saying, “Hey.”

The guy turned around. It took Poe a moment to remember what he was going to say because his original assessment hadn’t been wrong; _fuck_ this guy was hot. Defiantly the type of guy he would pick up.

“Yeah?” The guy said, looking confused.

“Sorry, sorry.” Poe said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “I just thought you might like to know that your shirt’s inside out.”

As the train slowed down for the next scheduled stop, the guy looked down at his – _ripped_ – chest and laughed.

“Thanks for telling me. It’s my first day at my job. That would’ve been a bad first impression.”

Poe laughed and then all the air from his lungs went because the guy was _taking his shirt off right in front of him._

Did normal people do that? He wondered distantly, as his assumption about the guy being ripped was proven so beautifully to be true. Hot damn.

There was no way, Poe decided as the guy put his shirt back on the right way, that this guy was real. He was dreaming, that was the only plausible explanation. People like this didn’t exist in real life.

Before Poe could say another word to the (amazingly) hot guy, he was darting off the train, the doors sliding closed a moment later. Damn. When the train set off again, all he could do was mourn the loss of the guy.

It would have been nice to get to know him. (If only for one night.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you wanted me to write a next part and so I have.

Poe was running for the train home. Swearing under his breath at his boss who had made him stay late, he skidded around the last corner before the platform. Except he didn’t get to the platform. He got the hard flooring as he was knocked to the floor from the force of his own speed and the unexpected obstacle.

Blinking and trying to figure out what the _hell_ had happened, Poe was surprised when a hand extended into his vision to help him up. He grasped it and hauled himself up off the tiled floor. His eyes widened when he realised it was the guy from before – the guy on the train – and he was shirtless. _Completely shirtless_. Poe’s brain was utterly distracted as his eyes traced the dark skin avidly, wishing that he had an opportunity to lick the other man’s collarbones and bite the skin. He was getting off track, he though vaguely.

Why did this always happened to Poe? Fucking unbelievable. After thinking all this, Poe thought that he should probably say something.

“Hi, err thanks for…helping me.” He said, smiling, “I’m Poe.”

“I’m Finn. And it’s fine. I was the one who knocked you down.”

“No, no. it was my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Finn laughed and replied, “Ok, how about we share the blame?”

“I could do that.” Poe smiled, a thought crossing his mind. But it was too impossible to think that Finn wanted to spend time with him – this was only their second meeting and the only time they’d introduced themselves. It would be idiotic.

“D’you wanna, maybe, like go out sometime?” He asked, before his brain had time to catch up with what he was saying.

Finn stared blankly for a few endless moments, blinking in confusion. Poe instantly regretted saying anything.

“I’m sorry, I should never had said anything. Just ignore me.” Poe said, backing away from the gorgeous guy.

He put his head down and walked quickly away from the _worse moment of his fucking life._ His face was on fire and he was never having a moment like that again. He slid through the doors of the train, breathing out for the first time since he left Finn on the platform, thankful that he would probably never see Finn again.

Even if Finn was stupidly hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Poe asked Finn out and then ran away, which is what I would do, if I’m being honest.
> 
> What do you guys think of this chapter?
> 
> I’m going to write the third and final chapter. Don’t worry, I won’t leave you (metaphorically) hanging.
> 
> As always, kudos and reviews make me stupidly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I couldn’t just leave Poe like that, so of course I had to write another chapter. I hope you’re happy with this.

Poe smiled at the bouncer as he let him into the club. It was a good night to be out, it wasn’t too cold, so he was wearing his leather jacket, jeans and a thin black t-shirt. He looked damn good and he knew it. Not that he was dressing up for anyone. Obviously.

“Hey! Hey Poe!” Someone yelled over the music.

He looked around and found that it was Finn – the shirtless train guy. In other words, the guy who Poe had been jerking off to for the past two weeks. Fuck.

“Finn. Hey.” Poe said, blushing furiously.

“It’s good to see you man.” Finn said, patting Poe’s shoulder, “You kinda ran away from me last time.”

Poe laughed awkwardly. Even under the flashing lights, there was no mistaking how Finn looked him slowly up and down.

“You wanna make out?” Poe said, feeling bold and hoping that Finn wouldn’t turn him down because _damn_. The guy was hot.

Finn shrugged, “Oh what the hell. Sure.”

Finn’s hand twisted into Poe’s, which was a nice feeling, and dragged him to a nearby dark corner. Finn pressed Poe into wall, chest to chest, and began to kiss him on the lips. Poe kissed back for a while before forcing a leg in between Finn’s strong thighs, into where he could feel the other man’s erection – equal to his own – and tearing his lips away from Finn’s plush, soft ones to moan, “Oh fuck you’re hot Finn.”

Finn chuckled and simply replied, “You’re damn hot as well.”

In reply to Finn’s comment, Poe clasped a hand around the back of Finn’s neck and pulled Finn towards him, claiming his lips again. He then slid his hands down to Finn’s waist and encouraged him to grind against him, listening to the little _‘uh uh’_ sounds that Finn was making into his mouth. The gasps were delightful and they made Poe want to hear even more, so he used one hand to grasp at Finn’s wonderful ass, which caused Finn to full on moan into Poe’s mouth.

There was a muttered, _“Oh fuck Poe”_ and then Finn went rigid against him.

“Did you just…” Poe said, biting down on Finn’s neck.

“Uh huh.” Finn said, nodding and then proceeded to stick _his hand down Poe’s jeans_.

Poe came with Finn pumping his cock fast and hard a few minutes later. His eyes were blown wide as he watched Finn remove his hand from his jeans and lick every bit of come off it. It was almost like Finn was giving a blowjob to his own fingers.

“Fuck… That – that was hot. Shit.” Poe stuttered, still going through the aftershocks.

Finn smiled once he’d finished cleaning his hands and said, “Yeah, it was.”

Before Poe could find the willpower to push himself off the wall, Finn rearranged his clothes and disappeared into the crowds. He blinked.

As Poe sorted his jeans out, he smiled to himself. It’d been a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all guys! I’m sorry. But who knows, maybe I’ll write some more smut in future.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Poe, he meets this hot guy and then he goes. :(
> 
> Still, leave kudos and comments which I will respond to. (Also because they make my day.)


End file.
